Naruto: I Need a Hero
by SparkLuxLucios
Summary: First Song Fic. Song is I Need a Hero by Skillet. Better to read it, cause the summary sucks, but Naruto pretty much goes insane from the hate, and tries to destroy the village. Better than it sounds.


Naruto

I Need a Hero

By Skillet

I do not own Naruto AT ALL.

~Now ya ca~an't sue me~ Na nana nana na

* * *

I'm just a step away

**A little blonde kid no older than 7 is being beaten to death by an angry mob**

I'm just a breath away

**The child is losing consciousness**

Losing my faith today

**He is glaring at the villagers as his vision goes black**

Falling off the edge today

**He welcomes the darkness**

I am just a man

**The child is now 12 years old, and as he walks down the street, people glare at him and call him a demon.**

Not superhuman

**He is angry at them, he knows the secret, and he is not a demon, just a container**

I'm not superhuman

**He doesn't know what they expect from him, but he can't stand the hate for much longer**

Someone save me from the hate

**He goes home and as soon as the door is locked, he screams in anguish and hate, tears falling down his face**

It's just another war

**Many ninja are standing and marching against a threat they can never hope to beat, the Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Just another family torn

**Wives, children and parents are crying as their loved ones go to battle, never to come back**

Falling from my faith today

**Morale is low; nobody seems to be able to beat the demon**

Just a step from the edge

**The last line of defense is broken, and all hell brakes loose**

Just another day in the world we live

**Many are hoping, praying, that everything will come out all right, like it has before**

I need a hero to save me now

**The child is 5, and just wants the pain to end, he can't bear it**

I need a hero, save me now

**The child is 12, fresh out of the hospital, and is ready to take his own life**

I need a hero to save my life

**The child is 7, and is being beaten to the death**

A hero will save me just in time

**The child is 13, he thinks of his friends and remembers why he lives**

I've gotta fight today

**The child is 15, and struck out when a villager tried to attack him**

To live another day

**He then runs, trying to get away from the others when they chase him**

Speaking my mind today

**He now understands, he can't let them walk all over him, or they will never learn**

My voice will be heard today

**He stops running, and calls for the demon to help him kill them all**

I've gotta make a stand

**He stands with his head held high as the council tries to kill him**

But I am just a man

**He feels his fear, but he accepts it**

I'm not superhuman

**No matter what they believe, he is not a demon**

My voice will be heard today

**He calls on **_**its **_**chakra again, destroys the wall and makes his escape**

It's just another war

**He begins to finish what the Kyuubi no Kitsune started**

Just another family torn

**He destroys stores and apartments, killing as many as he can**

My voice will be heard today

**He smiles, knowing that they got what they deserved**

It's just another kill

**He rips a man's head off before jumping to the next**

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

**Somehow, everyone can hear his whisper, **_**You brought this on yourselves**_

I need a hero to save me now

**The teen knows that he is becoming what he tried not to be his whole life**

I need a hero, save me now

**The one part of him that hasn't gone mad is screaming at his body to stop it**

I need a hero to save my life

**He is too far gone to save himself, but he should never have to stand alone**

A hero will save me just in time

**He hopes that someone can stop him**

I need a hero to save my life

**He is falling to the darkness of hate**

I need a hero, just in time

**He is almost gone, replaced by rage**

Save me just in time

**He sees his friends…**

Save me just in time

**He sheds a tear**

Who's gonna fight for what's right?

**He tries to stop, but he can't**

Who's gonna help us survive?

**More and more ninja stand united against them**

We're in the fight of our lives

**They are fools, and they will die**

And we're not ready to die

**They all promised to protect their home, and that is what they will do**

Who's gonna fight for the weak?

**He knows that they know that they will die, but they still fight**

Who's gonna make 'em believe?

**Why?**

I've got a hero, I've got a hero

**His eyes open…**

Living in me

**And he stops moving**

I'm gonna fight for what's right

**He stops his body, giving them enough time to subdue him**

Today I'm speaking my mind

**He realizes that he has been blind**

And if it kills me tonight

**He does not resist**

I will be ready to die

**He knows that he will be killed**

A hero's not afraid to give his life

**He does not despair, because he did what he always dreamed of,**

A hero's gonna save me just in time

**He found his hero**

I need a hero to save me now

**He should have looked around**

I need a hero, save me now

**He had friends to save him from the hate**

I need a hero to save my life

**He sees his friends and smiles**

A hero will save me just in time

**They cry when they see he is dying**

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?

**They don't understand why he did what he did**

Who's gonna help us survive?

**and they don't know what to do without him**

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?

**They know that he was a true hero, no matter what**

Who's gonna make 'em believe?

**Now they all see**

I've got a hero

**He sees all that kept him alive**

I need a hero

**He feels his life slipping**

A hero's gonna save me just in time

**Naruto Uzumaki is dead**

**

* * *

**

**AN:**

**Wow, I haven't updated in forever, but I've had school-work. **

**For all of you who are waiting for a new chapter in Hate, it's about halfway done. **

**Also, if you didn't figure out who this was until the end, PM me so I can laugh at you. **

**Ciao!**


End file.
